The present invention relates to a nuclear power plant which has a water chemistry control system for a primary cooling system thereof and, in particular, to a water chemistry control system of a boiling water reactor primary cooling system for preventing corrosion damage of structural material used therein to make its life long.
The invention can be applied to industrial fields in which water chemistry control is necessary, such as various power plants, chemical plants and so on.
In a water chemistry control system, first of all, water chemistry is evaluated, and then an agent for mitigating corrosion damage is injected into the water to be controlled according to the evaluation result.